One Last Time
by Krisastar64
Summary: Three months had passed since Nick and Judy had compromised Bellwether. After an accident catching Weaselton once again, Bogo gives them one final warning based on their records of repeated recklessness. But that doesn't stop the duo from cracking one final case. (Chapters may be short). Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fanfiction and it's not really good but I hope you enjoy.**

 **I do not own anything related to Zootopia; all rights go to Disney.**

 **Feel free to review my writing. Criticism and Suggestions are much appreciated!**

Chapter 1

A squirrel in a white tank top dashed his way across the city with a large basket of precious apples from the grocery store. A police car rushed into the scene. Sirens wailed in the air like the loudspeakers at a Gazelle concert.

Inside the police car was none other than Officer Judy Hopps, the first police bunny in the ZPD,

"This is Officer Hopps, a weasel is running down with stolen goods near the DMV, I need back up as soon as possible!"

"On it!" a sly voice from behind her car said, an animal with red fur raced ahead of the police car in a rental motorcycle, trying to look cool with his shades on.

She smirked as she recognized the voice, "Well if it isn't my partner. Nick, what took you so long?"

Nick Wilde had been her partner, and best friend, in all investigations.

"I'm sorry, I just ran a little late," he said with a mischievous voice. He leaped off the motorcycle, which crashed on the side of the road. He then grabbed the edge of police car and climbed into his seat.

Judy almost hit the brakes in shock,

"Nick! You're not supposed to do that! We're supposed to protect the city, not ruin property!"

Nick kept his cool,

"At least I didn't pass a red light…"

Judy hit the brakes almost immediately. They had arrived in Tundra Town, it was too slippery to travel by car.

Without thought, they split up on the snow. The thief snickered at them, but almost ran into a wall.

"Stop in the name of the law!" Judy cried,

The thief ignored her and began to climb the wall. His pace slowed down due to the icicles, but he managed to flip himself over the wall,

"You'll never catch me alive!" cried the thief, but right as he said that, he slammed into a fence post. The cops rushed just in time before the weasel could regain consciousness.

"Well you just contradicted yourself," Nick said, taking out his handcuffs. Soon after, they turned around to see two police cars rushing in their direction.

" , you are under arrest for consistent robbery!" Judy exclaimed.

"It's Weaselton!" he cried as he was shoved into the first police car.

Nick and Judy went back to the ZPD for their next case. At the front desk, a donut loving cheetah was delightfully eating a chocolate pastry. It was Benjamin Clawhauser, a perky cheetah with a love for the most famous celebrity in the city, Gazelle.

Nick smirked, "Hey Ben, you hyping about Gazelle again?"

Judy elbowed Nick, but Clawhauser didn't seem to mind,

"Oh yeah, I'm so excited for her next album! I might even get her signature!" he jumped up in a bit in excitement, and gobbled up another doughnut.

"Wilde! Hopps!" a voice boomed. It was Chief Bogo, the head of the ZPD. He stormed into the front desk where Nick and Judy were standing.

"Oh yeah forgot to tell you, Chief Bogo wanted to have a meeting with you and talk about the…"

"That's enough Clawhauser," snorted Chief Bogo, "Wilde! Hopps! Into my office…" he pointed to the left staircase that led to the office.

Nick and Judy watched awkwardly as Chief Bogo slowly thumped into the room and onto his chair. His first move was to grab the TV remote,

"I want you, to watch this footage, very, very carefully…" he sneered in his deep voice. He pressed the power button on the remote and rolled the footage.

Nick had actually crashed the rental motorcycle onto someone else's car. Chief Bogo paused the footage,

"What is the explanation for this?" he yelled,

Nick opened his mouth to explain, but Chief Bogo interrupted him,

"Not only did you DAMAGE my property, but the ZPD was almost sued today because of you twats!" he was breathing angrily, to the point where steam was coming in and out of his nose.

"Hey! It wasn't my fault! Blame Nick!" Judy pushed Nick closer to Bogo, shooting a look at him. Nick chuckled nervously, but Chief Bogo shook his head,

"Oh, you think that's all the footage? Look over here!"

He angrily slumped onto his chair and continued the camera footage,

The police car had sped through two red lights and angered many of the drivers. Even one of the old lady goats was yelling out of their windows.

"I knew that bunnies were terrible drivers," Nick murmured, but Judy angrily stomped her foot on his tail.

Judy bit her lip, "At least we caught Weaselton…"

Bogo sighed in reply, "I know, but I don't care. I have a history of complaints about your recklessness. Due to this, I have considered to relieve you of your duties,"

"Relieve?" Their ears flew up in shock,

"What do you mean "relieve"? We literally saved Zootopia from Bellwether!"

Chief Bogo slammed his hooves on his desk,

"The Nighthowlers case was three months ago, we have to keep the _present_ Zootopia safe,"

His nostrils angrily flared at the two cops. After an awkward silence, he relaxed a bit,

"I will give you one final warning… another crazy move… and you are both fired, deal?"

Judy's ears drooped very low, Nick looked at her for one second, but nodded in agreement. Judy nodded as well.

Chief Bogo put on his glasses to read paperwork,

"Now get out of my office!"

He pushed them outside, closing the door surprisingly gently. Last time they were in a meeting like this, Nick was almost thrown out the window.

Nick kept a firm expression, but looked at Judy, who's ears were droopier than ever. He tilted his head sideways, then suddenly his face fell. He couldn't keep his partner sad.

As Judy saw Nick glancing at her, Nick quickly shifted his glance back. How did his face fall? It never usually happens. There must be something about this bunny that he likes…

"Hey… uh Judy… if you want a pawpsicle I can get you one…" Nick said shyly,

Judy shrugged, "Sorry Nick, I'm just not in the mood right now. I can't believe I was fired. This was my whole dream, and it was almost crushed,"

Nick put a paw on her shoulder, "Don't worry Carrots, we'll make it through this some how. Come on… we have to try everything don't we?" he made a small grin.

Judy kept a worried look, "But I'm such a dumb bunny. A really dumb bunny!" Tears began to well up in her eyes.

Nick patted her a bit, "Aww Carrots, don't give me that attitude. I can't go around town knowing that my partner believes this!" Nick had kept a recording carrot pen in his front pocket. Judy looked startled as he clicked on the pen to play the sound recording,

" _I'm such a dumb bunny! A really dumb bunny!"_

His face coiled a nasty grin as he played the recording over and over again,

"Is it me or am I experiencing deja vu?"

Judy's foot thumped at lightning speed, trying to hop up to Nick's height to grab the pen.

"Hey! Give that back!" she darted at Nick but Nick had gotten a head start,

"That's the spirit! Now catch me if you can!" he laughed as they rushed down the hall.

Judy couldn't help but laugh herself, until they reached the pavement just outside of the ZPD. Trying to catch their breaths, Nick and Judy couldn't help but smell an odd aroma roaming the city streets.

"Hey Carrots, do you smell smoke?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi it's Krisastar64! Hope you liked the story so far. If you don't like the story that much, critique it with the reviews.**

 **I don't own anything from Zootopia. All rights go to Disney and it's original creators.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

Judy was already sniffing the air with her small nose. The next thing they saw was a pillar of smoke. Soon after, they heard were high pitched squeaks coming from the ground. Looking down, the two police officers saw a female mouse running towards her. It was Fru Fru, who was a friend they had met during the missing mammal case. She was carrying her recent newborn Judy as she dashed as fast as her tiny little legs could go.

Judy cupped her hands at the small mice and heard Fru Fru crying onto her rabbit paws.

"Calm down Fru Fru, what's going on?" Judy said sternly, hoping that Fru Fru knew something about the smoke.

Fru Fru wiped her tear filled face with her sleeve,

"It's Little Rodentia! I heard a bang and then a fire struck! Judy please do something,"

Fru Fru began bawling again as another bang hit their ears. Nick and Judy crouched down at the ground at the sound of it. Once again, another pillar of smoke rose from Little Rodentia.

Judy looked firmly at Nick and they both nodded in confirmation. She put the two mice gently on the ground and ran to her police car with Nick.

Nick fastened his seatbelt quickly but casually,

"Hey look at you, being all confident after the 'dumb bunny' rant," he grinned but like every other time, Judy wasn't looking for sass.

Judy frowned,

"Not right now Nick! There's a squadron being bombed!" she immediately stepped on the gas pedal and took out her walkie talkie.

Meanwhile, Clawhauser was stuttering at Fru Fru as she continued to cry harder and harder, so much that the little mouse she had created a puddle of tears on his desk. He noticed as the workers at the ZPD looked in awe at the pillars of smoke. Police cars raced out of the back parking lot in hopes of securing the city.

"Ma'am I understand your complaints but the ZPD will fix this,"

Clawhauser continued to comfort Fru Fru as hard as he could until he was drawn aback by the loud noise of the speaker,

"Clawhauser!"

Clawhauser reached for his communicator almost scratching the desk.

"Officers Hopps and Wilde! I thought your shifts were over!"

Nick and Judy continued to hear more bombs from the distance,

"Never mind that! Did you order back up!"

"Police officers are coming to you at full speed ahead!"

Hopps continued to yell at Clawhauser through the walkie talkie, but Nick kept his eyes on the road as they were about to reach Little Rodentia. As they got closer to the small gate, Nick started to claw Judy softly,

"Uh… Carrots... Now might be a good time to…"

Judy immediately regained sight of the road and floored the brakes as hard as she could. The police car rolled side to side and almost hit a building near them. The tires squeaked to a halt as they barely hit the gate.

The two cops made a sigh of relief. Breathing heavily, they made their way out of the car and through the gate.

Judy fell onto her knees,

"Oh no, we're too late,"

Little Rodentia had been almost mutilated after the many bombs implanted in the city. The smoke had thinned out a little and the fire had deceased. Nick hoisted Judy up to her feet and they solemnly walked through the city, looking down at the ruined buildings that were once homes for mice. As the bent down to see the survivors, many mice were shivering in the nooks and crannies of buildings. Female mice, (possibly older than Fru Fru) went out on the streets, weeping at dead or injured mice on the ground. What was known as a busy town was now covered in dead silence.

Nick and Judy didn't talk to each other but noticed a patch of fur on the ground. As they were about to examine it, sirens blared from the entrance of the ruins.

. Police cars and ambulances surrounded the town. Chief Bogo was in front of the crowd of police,

"Secure the area!" he shouted, and two cops began to roll yellow barricade tape out.

The nurses and cops immediately crawled through the city with micro-sized wheelchairs for the surviving mice. Chief Bogo continued scouting the area, finding Nick and Judy staring at the city. He walked towards them to their surprised.

Ironically, he did not huff either as he began to speak,

"You two, where were you? You shouldn't be here right now,"

Nick looked at him a bit annoyed, but relaxed a bit,

"We're cops for a reason Chief, we came here because a mouse told us that this place was being bombed, where do you think we were? An Ice Cream shop?"

Judy frowned at Nick and tugged on his ear to stop, but to their surprise, Chief Bogo wasn't too mad,

"Look you two, I don't have time for attitude, ten bombs had blown up this area and our elite team will track this place down,"

Nick and Judy looked at each other confused,

"But Chief," Judy answered, "we are completely capable of tracking down these bombers! You don't need to send in your elite team,"

Chief Bogo shook his head in reply,

"Don't be so overconfident Hopps! Bombers are very rare in Zootopia, so tracking them requires performance from officers of high standard! They even break your standards,"

The duos' ears lit up in shock, they knew that they had records of un-police like behavior in the city, but they would've also known that the Chief had highest expectations for them.

Chief Bogo whistled with his hoof and then three different mammals dashed at lightning speed to him.

"Hopps and Wilde! Meet the elite team!"

The bunny and the fox looked at them as they showed off how fit they was a hippo, a zebra, and a gopher smaller than Judy's floppy ears.

The hippo thumped his feet up and down, he was an animal of muscular strength. Judy made a face, it was somewhat cringed but a cringe of fear as she saw its gigantic jaws.

The zebra was clearly the fast one in the group, with his strong looking hooves, he could the whole distance of the Savanna Central in nearly a minute. Believe it or not, he was definitely as fast as a cheetah.

The gopher was the best of the team, with his razor sharp teeth, he could bite through even the steel of the lamp post. His digging skills allowed him to dig through the cement and pop out far far away from where they were standing. He was both fast and strong. Nick felt like he knew him from somewhere but forgot it as Chief Bogo looked in awe at their 'glory',

"They all come from the ZIA, and called just now to be recruited by me, as far as I'm concerned,

Impressed, Chief Bogo asked the elite team to investigate the town and they went on their way to sniff out suspicious items.

Nick rolled his eyes,

So you're sending these show-offs to a highly important case without any supervision from actual police from the ZPD, smart real smart," he slouched and leaned his elbow on Judy but Chief Bogo wasn't amused,

"Officer Wilde! Is there ever a second you don't have an attitude?" he sighed and then continued his statement, "I was gonna tell you this tomorrow, but since you only have one final warning, you've been moved to parking duty,"

Their eyes lit up, "But sir…" Judy stuttered,

Bogo glared at her,

"Parking Duty. Period," Bogo said firmly, and went back to his car, driving away from the scene.

Nick and Judy stood there and let their fur drift from the right to the left.

Nick still kept his cool and shrugged,

"Well, it was worth a shot,"

But unlike Nick, Judy sat depressed on the curb. She leaned her chin on her paws and once again, her ears drooped down,

"All my life I wanted to be a police officer, and was avoiding parking duty, now I have to be a meter maid once again. I'm a terrible cop," she shrunk into a little furball as she buried her face in her paws,"

"Now Carrots, you know that ain't true…"

Judy shot a look at him and stood up. She began screaming at him,

"Nick! Can't you see we are going to be demoted! Chief Bogo is probably planning on firing us anytime soon!" Judy angrily took a pebble and threw it across the street. Tears began to roll down her face. She backed up and buried herself into her little furball once again, leaning against a brick wall.

Nick still smiled, on the inside he felt hurt, but he remembered that he had the fur sample with him all along,

"Well then, I guess I'll have to keep this fur strand for myself, but I'd rather have a partner," he outstretched his arm towards her. Judy began to giggle, then ran towards him with a warm, fluffy hug. It was warmer than the first time they had had a fight.

"Aww bunnies like you, so adorable, and emotional, now say, you and I got a bomber to catch,"

Judy looked up at him,

"You're right, and it won't stop here, thanks Nick,"

She squeezed him even tighter for few seconds, which made Nick blush on the inside, then she made her way into the car, with Nick behind her.

"Now let's start examining that sample," she said, and her car went at a pretty high speed towards the alley and into the night.

 **So that's the end of the chapter! Feel free to rate and review my work! I'll try to update ASAP!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello, I've come back from the dead. School has buried me alive underground but I have managed to escape as a zombie.**

 **So I actually didn't remember that this was here, and it's been almost a year, so I decided to write Chapter 3 just to see if this is worth continuing.**

 **I do not own Zootopia, although I certainly wish I had the creativity of the creators of this movie.**

 **Don't forget to rate and review! Now on with the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 3:

Sometimes the best laid plans tend to go wrong.

There were only three labs that ever existed in Zootopia. One which was abused by Bellwether and destroyed by the cops. There was the government lab run by a female badger just north of Rainforest District, a place they couldn't reach due to maintenance. The final one had been occupied by those pesky ZIA agents.

The fox twirled a spoon with his fingers,

"You know this ain't right, there's something about this elite team that sounds suspicious,"

Judy looked up at him and frowned,

"Don't be so doubtful, Foxy, I'm sure Bogo wants what's best for the town,"

Nick and Judy sighed in dismay as they stared at the melting ice cream at Jumbeax Jr's ice cream shop. They had been there half an hour now and the cashier elephant only grunted at them as he cleaned the glasses,

"You know, there's a sign up there if you can read that says NO LOITERING! Please leave, I suggest you exit the...ah ah ah… ahchoo!"

The elephant on the counter suffered an allergy from specific furs in Zootopia. His sneeze was so loud that his trunk landed flat on the table, such that it almost knocked down the glass.

There were four customers in the establishment. Judy, Nick, and a skunk and a porcupine smoking cigarettes at the other corner of the restaurant,

"Geez Louise Jumbo, get a hold of yourself!" said the skunk, attempting to offer a napkin.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I have a major allergy to ah… ah… zebra fur.." he sniffled, taking another napkin as a tissue, "speaking of which, my ol' friend Debby the Zebra is going to a party in Tundratown,"

 _Tundratown._ Judy's ear's perked up, looking at the far corner yelling,

"Excuse me, did you just say you had an allergy to zebra fur?"

"Yeah, why's that?"

"Well, there's no zebras in the restaurant?"

"Why that's true," said the elephant, "but you're carrying some fur in that little plastic bag there…" the elephant sniffled in some snot once again, hoping not to sneeze more,

" _That's it," Judy thought, "the fur belongs to a zebra."_

"Any chance, you know where this Debby lives Mr. Jumbo?" Judy asked politely.

"Not a clue, though I've heard she goes to the Naturalist Club every Wednesday,"

Judy's heart sank. She certainly did not like the Naturalist Club, nor plan to visit ever again, but could feel Nick snickering behind her, making her pout in annoyance,

"Thank you for the information Gumbo! Now we'll be going there, won't we Carrots?" Nick asked,

"Why of course we will," Judy groaned, clenching her teeth at every word she regretted.

The two police officers rushed off the door, only to be interrupted by an angered elephant, blowing his trunk in the air,

"What… no tip?"

Judy looked back and chuckled nervously, patting her pockets for a quarter or dime,

"Heh heh… no… change… Mister…"

Nick and Judy slowly crept back, only to find the smoking skunk and porcupine behind them. They're disgusting yellow teeth and smoky breath filled their nose and eyes, causing them to tear up. They opened a Swiss Army Knife in front of them,

"Pay our friend, or else…"

Nick patted Judy's head and stepped forward,

"I'll handle this," Nick whispered.

The fox stepped forward with his paws behind his back in a calm position,

"Well you see my friend and I have an important investigation so it's best if we start to… RUN!"

Without thinking, Nick grabbed Judy's hand and dashed across the block. Fear filled the air as the skunk and porcupine continued to chase them. Judy, however, blushed as Nick had held on tight to her paw,

"Nick! You're holding my hand!" she cried in confusion.

"No time to explain, Hopsy!"

"Wait… Hopsy?" Judy asked, but Nick had already jumped into a motorcycle with Judy at the rear seat,

"Nick! You crashed one of these a few days ago!"

"Now's not the time!" Nick shouted in a nervous voice.

The excitement of a goose chase filled the busy night in Zootopia with more beauty than they could ever imagine. The lights felt even brighter. The sky felt a little more clearer and it felt as if they could even see the stars, regardless of the thin cloudiness in the current weather.

However, it wasn't to last.

* * *

Judy was surprised that Nick drove down to her apartment building. He grabbed her once again, making Judy a little nervous,

"Nick, the hell are you doing? I thought we were going to the Naturalist Club."

Nick looked at her frustrated,

"Don't you see? We're supposed to be doing parking duty!"

Judy scoffed in surprise, taken aback,

"What? You were the one who disagreed with doing parking duty! That's why we're supposed to continue to investiga-"

Nick hugged her and led her to the building,

"I'm sorry, I'll explain tomorrow. You, get rest, find me under the bridge where I live in. Got it?

Judy, blushing, flailed her arms to get out of his "embrace",

"Fine Foxy, now you have a nice night!"

Nick grinned, but in an unexpectedly friendly way,

"Good, now let me fight away these gangsters,"

He dashed out of the building and the last Judy could see was Nick in a stolen motorcycle, but Judy fell on her bed, letting her body sink into the sheets. She usually contemplated about all the clues in any given investigation, but out of the blue, she thought of one single question,

"Does he… like me?" she thought.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Yeah, not exactly the longest chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry to leave you at such a cliffhanger!**

 **Please Review! I enjoy critique!**

 **~Krisastar64**


End file.
